Mr Masters
by Stupid Froggy
Summary: A teacher student relationship is always pretty out there. But how out there can it get? KenX Sakura Odd paring no? R&R Look at me writing straight fanfiction.


Chapter 1 : Try a little tenderness.

Ken Masters had been teaching english for 10 years. Married to his wife for 3. And now Ken masters at 36 was happy. Everything was into place a happy marriage a good job. The compasity to have kids when ever he wanted. Life was good and peaceful. The only things he had to worry about were grading tests on time and making lesson plans. The school was called Kyoten middle state high school. The school had uniforms the traditional sailor fuke and japanese student boy wear. Just like in the animes Ken thought everytime he would come across one his students. He had about 6 classes to teach in one day. Out of a 7 hour day. There was one class that was particularly interesting. 6th hour. They the were the most loud annoying and irritating students he'd ever lied eyes on.

But somehow the whole day just wasn't complete without that hour. They were humorous and interesting. There was one student out of all of them that always got him riled up. Sakura Kasugano. She had short brown hair and a white headband attached to her head. She had red fingerless gloves that she always wore for some reason. A pair of red converses. All the while wearing the school uniform of blue and white. She was a tomboy. No high socks for this one. She was fierce and ambitous. She had fire in her eyes. Striving youth. She never gave up once she set her eyes on something. All the while being imature goofy, and fun loving. She had many friends. But also many enemies. Haters gonna hate. Ha in all seriousness Sakura always had the lime light. Weather it was cracking on Ms. White the Math teacher or Fighting some cocky dude in front of the school. She was always the topic of the school.

There was one teacher she was always fucking with : Mr. Masters. Sakura's class was already ape shit with out Sakura but adding her in the mix was just pure torture. Atleast to most teachers. But no Ken Masters wasn't most teachers. Honestly if anyone had been monitering any of his classes they would say he was unfit to teach any kids. For his classes were unorthadox and intense. And lets not forget alittle crazy. But there wasn't very many kids failing. The only ones that were failing were the ones that just didn't give one damn. Or asleep kids. Which Ken always took care of with high cases of Trolling. Honestly the highlight of Ken's day was straight fucking with his students. Only one student ever trolled back. And that was Sakura.

She was also his student aid. From hours 1-3 so that meant she helped him during his planning during 1st hour. So if she was late to class he would just excuse her. Sakura seemed to be a happy enough girl but randomly she would vent to Mr. Masters about her parents not being supportive of her interesting hobbies and all Ken would do is listen and thats how it was. She'd bring him coffee or sweets or something of the sort everytime she was gonna vent. So Ken could always tell when it was about to get real. He figured she didn't have anyone to talk to so he listened and listened and listened. One time he fell asleep on her telling a story. She knocked over his chair to wake him up. She couldn't be mad though. He was the only one who listened.

Alot of things go across the heads of teennage girls. They get these assumptions. Eventually such things happened to Sakura. She felt that she could trust Mr. Masters. Eventually she became infactuated with him. She began to talk to him less and less. For she started actually thinking before talking. She started wearing long socks and not wearing her headband. Hoping to catch the eye of her teacher. She saw no difference in his actions towards her.

But Mr. Masters could see the difference in her. He wondered what could be going through her head. Eventually he just assumed that these were just one of those random teenage phases. So he ignored it. Sakura didn't like to be ignored. Eventually she came up with a plan. For she would confess to him the day before spring break.  
No matter what.

And with that event Ken Masters' easy life came spiraling down.

To be continued. 


End file.
